Je T'amie A Cophine Story
by MSXPL
Summary: A Scientist in Evolutionary Development goes on a vacation to France with a friend. On the plane she meets a French Immunologist. Some connection may occur. Will love be alive or dead? The story is better than description Translation: French to English. ma chérie - My darling Enchanté - Pleased to meet you Vous êtes si gentils – You're so sweet Je T'amie – I love you


_Based on TV Characters_

A Scientist in Evolutionary Development goes on a vacation to France with a friend. On the plane she meets a French Immunologist. Some connection may occur. Will love be alive or dead?

 _Stephanie Smith_

_**Je t'aime**_

 _A Cophine Story_

"Cosima!" Scott said, standing over the dreadlock haired girl. "Yes! I'm coming" Cosima replied. Cosima and Scott are going to the airport to fly to France for a vacation. They have been uptight about their science studies. Cosima is doing a PhD in Evolutionary development, she is a brunette dreadlock haired girl with glasses. Her style is very majestic and personality is laid back. Scott is her lab partner, he is very nerdy with a caring heart. They left the lab and got in a cab and headed to their destination.

Cosima could tell Scott was restless before their flight. "Hey, do you want to go in first class? There is less people and more relaxing" said the very reassuring brunette. "Are you sure you'll be okay with paying more?" Scott said worriedly. "It's totally fine".

They walked up to the flight director and changed their tickets. "Flight 324-B21 ready for take-off". Cosima and Scott rushed their way to the entrance of the plane, they gave their tickets to the flight attendant. As soon as they entered the plane they went to the first class section. There were three seats left. "I need a window seat" they both said in unison. There were two window seats but one had another space free next to it. Cosima sat down in the one with the spare seat and Scott was in front of her with a nice lady next to him.

"Hello, ma chérie" Cosima heard a soft voice in the direction away from her. She was dazed out from focusing on the people outside. She looked to her left and a tall French blonde was standing beside the spare seat next to her. "Oh, hey" Cosima replied. "May I?" the blonde asked. "Oh yeah, sure" Cosima said in awe from the blondes beauty. The blonde introduced herself "Delphine", "Cosima". "Enchanté" Delphine said. "Enchanté" Cosima replied with a surprised look.

"So are you on a Vacation?" Delphine asked curiously. "Uh yeah, I'm here with one of my friends slash lab partner. Scott this is Delphine" Scott turned around and said "hey" then turned back around to finish his conversation with the lady next to him. "Lab partner? What do you study?" Delphine asked curiously. "Evo-devo" Cosima replied. Delphine was confused for a spit second then she quickly remembered "Evolutionary Development". "And uh you?" Cosima asked. "Immunology, I study host parasite relationships and stem cells". Delphine pulled out her grades from her immunology class. "Wow, you have killer grades" Cosima said in awe. The two kept talking for a bit, getting to know each other. Then the plane took off and Cosima could see Delphine was restless and nervous. "Hey, are you okay?" Cosima asked, "Uh yeah, I'm just very anxious. I don't really like flying" Delphine said. "Hey, it is going to be okay. You will be fine, I'm here so you don't need to feel like that." Delphine was so relieved and shocked that Cosima had an effect on her nerves. "May I lie a bit on your shoulder?" Delphine asked, nervous of Cosimas answer. "Oh, yeah sure no problem" Cosima replied slightly shocked. "You have very comfy shoulders" Delphine said flirtatiously. "Thanks, you have killer hair. Wow how do you make it looks so good." Cosima said looking at the blondes luscious locks. "Oh, Vous êtes si gentils. I use a product called _Kinky Curly_ " Delphine was in awe of what Cosima said. "Do you speak French? Oui?" Delphine asked. "I know a little like _Oui, Merci_ and my favourite _Je T'amie"_. "My favourite too, you know what's a very French thing to do after a jogging?" Delphine said hintingly. "Uhh what is that?" Cosima replied. "We like to have a cigarette, you like them?" Delphine asked. "Oh no just pot for me, from _san frans._ I am going to get you so baked one day" Cosima said with a flirting eye. "Okay" Delphine said taking on the challenge.

After talking for an hour Cosima was laying down and noticed most of the passengers fell asleep, she also noticed a blonde sleeping on her and she had no problem with it at all. She enjoyed the quiet for a moment, having a time for herself to observe everything around her. She started to think about what she would do in France, and then her thought process wondered to Delphine. "Cosima, don't get to close. You only just met her" Cosima whispered to herself. She immediately disregarded all thoughts towards Delphine and lay slightly back down. Cosima noticed the blonde started to move and she found herself becoming a little spoon. Delphine opened her eyes slightly and whispered to Cosima "oh merde, I am so sorry" "no need, you have really comfortable arms" Delphine chuckled at Cosimas comment. "It's really good to meet a new friend in the brave new world" Delphine said with relief, "dido, obvs" Cosima replied. The moment before they closed their eyes Cosima grabbed Delphines free hand and interlocked their fingers and she looked down to see Delphine smile.

Scott woke up to see if Cosima was awake and he looked back to find two girls looking very comfortable and curled up together. He smiled at the thought of Cosima being happy, she had been down lately. She recently had to take a trip to the doctors after a coughing fit and they said she has "polyps on her lungs". She may die but Cosima doesn't want to think about that, that's why she is going to France. She has dreamed of France forever. Scott turns back to have another nap.

The plane landed in France with a rocky stop. It woke the girls and the rest of the passengers. Delphine quickly said "uh Cosima, would you care for a tour of France?" Cosima was shocked the blonde was still interested in being her friend, "yes of course but maybe tomorrow because Scott looks a bit jet lagged. "Oh Oui, of course". "Hey Delphine, can I have your number?" Cosima asked nervous of the blondes answer. "Oh yes of course its _555-324_ " Delphine answered, "Oh mines _555-423_ , kind of a coincidence" Cosima said. "That's so odd" Delphine said with a chuckle. Cosima looked over and seen Delphine type Cosimas name with a heart ( _Cosima_ _)_ and she decided to do the same with Delphines name. They got their luggage off the plane and walked to the airport. "Cosima, are we getting a cab?" Scott asked. "Uh yeah, I'll call for one" Cosima Said. Delphine heard them and stopped Cosima calling one with her hand and said "Oh Ma chérie, I'll do that" Cosima was confused until and uber arrived in front of them. "I think this'll get you to your hotel quicker" Delphine said about to walk away. "Delphine where are you going, we can get him to drop us off first then you" Cosima quickly replied. "Are you sure?" Delphine questioned, "Of course" Cosima replied. They all got into the cab and Cosima looked back to see if everything was in order and she seen a familiar face but didn't think anything of it. The cab ride was full of Delphine and Cosima flirting while Scott sat in awkwardness. Delphine would lie on Cosimas shoulder and Cosima would intertwine their fingers. The cab stopped at Cosimas and Scott's destination and Delphine got out holding the door for them. "It was nice meeting you, Delphine" Cosima said. "Nice meeting you Ma chérie", Delphine hug Cosima and shook Scotts hand. She walked back to the cab and waved before she entered.

Cosima went to the counter and signed them into the hotel. The hotel was very French, it had a French vibe when walking up the stairs. Cosima and Scott were in room _'234'_ , Scott open the door and seen a kitchen area and a bed then a certain to another bedroom. "I'll take this one, you need your privacy" Scott said pointing to the closet bed. "Are you sure?" Cosima said, "yeah" Scott replied. Cosima went to the bed behind the curtain and put her bags on the bed then lay next to the bags. She pulled out her phone and messaged Delphine,

 _Cosima: "This place is beautiful, wish you could see_ _"_

 _Delphine: "Oui Ma chérie, I hope you have settled in well. I'm a bit jet lagged. I'm sorry I have to go Ma chérie, its business_ _"_

 _Cosima: "Hope you feel better soon, Bye_ _"_

Cosima and Scott were in their own beds sleeping. Cosima was having a dream about who she saw before she entered the uber cab. She noticed blonde hair and shades. "Omg, its shay" Cosima said waking up, she noticed that the sun was out. "What?" Scott said confused. "Oh nothing" Cosima quickly replied.

Scott decided to stay home and work on some of his studies while Cosima went out to explore France. Cosima walked down the stairs to find Shay standing at the bottom, she quickly hid behind some of the railing. Shay didn't see her, Cosima had figured she was signing into the hotel. Shay is a short blonde who was in the military. She was an ex-girlfriend. A crazy ex-girlfriend compared to some of Cosima past ex's. Cosima seen shay was finished with signing in and she had nowhere else to hide, she quickly ran back up the stairs and into a random room. She hid herself in the bedroom of the random apartment. She heard someone open the door, Cosimas heart was pounding. Cosima took a sneak peek look through the curtains to see shay. She moved her head as soon as she seen shay move a little closer, she looked again to see no one there. She kept looking than out of nowhere shay has Cosimas arms locked behind her back. "I knew that was you on the plane with that _Frenchy_ " shay said with an annoyance in her voice. "Shay please don't hurt her, she hasn't done anything wrong" Cosima replied with a worried tone. "Why shouldn't I? It was supposed to be you and me forever", "Shay you and me finished ages ago when I found out you had schizophrenia, and it explained why you would always plot revenge on anybody that looked at you the wrong way" Cosima said. "Listen Cosima my schizophrenia had nothing to do with those pathetic humans as for your new girlfriend, hmm you better not run into me again" shay let Cosima go and Cosima ran back to her room. Scott wasn't home, he was out exploring the museum. She decided to keep this to herself.

 **8 Weeks after….**

Every morning ever since that day Cosima had snuck passed Shays room, hoping she didn't know she was there. She saw Delphine standing outside with a basket of food and wine. "Hello ma chérie, would you like to go to Montréal?" Delphine asked. Cosima was stunned "Oh yes, I would love to".

Cosima and Delphine Were laying down in Montréal with their eyes fixed on each other. Cosima finally came up with the courage to say what she was feeling. "Delphine do you want to go somewhere quiet?" Delphine was speechless, she replied "where are we going?" "I'm keeping my promise" Cosima replied, "what is that?" Delphine said curiously. "That I was going to get you so baked one day", Delphine chuckled.

Cosima took Delphine back to her apartment, it was dark outside. She noticed Scott wasn't there and seen a note on his bed saying

' _I've gone to hang out with carmilla….the girl I was sitting next to on the plane. –Scott'_

The girls were one joint in. Cosima grabbed Delphines hand and pulled her into a hug. They started doing the waltz whilst they were hugging. Cosima grabbed some balloons and a helium tank and started blowing some up. "I am helium and I am way funnier than polonium" Cosima said trying to be funny. They both were laughing and giggling.

Delphine went to sit down on the couch and Cosima lay across her. "Is the helium voice goon?" Delphine said giggling. "Uhh, yes" Cosima replied. "Good cause I have something important to tell you…" Scott came through the door and interrupted Cosimas and Delphines moment. "Ohh Uhh should I go, I'm sorry" Scott said feeling guilty. "Ohh no that's fine, I really should be leaving anyway" Delphine said. "I'll walk you" Cosima said.

Cosima was watching Delphine gather her things, she quickly looked outside to see if the coast was clear. Delphine and Cosima were out in the streets walking to Delphines hotel. Cosima heard a noise but thought nothing of it because she was too tuned into Delphines story about how she found her car keys after she kept dropping them in the same place. "So I realised I should buy a bowl for my keys" Delphine said chuckling, Cosima was laughing along until she heard the noise again. She turned around slightly and seen someone in the distance. "Is everything alright Cosima?" Delphine asked worried, "I'm not sure, I can see someone coming" Cosima replied. Cosima and Delphine stopped to see a blonde with a gun in her hand. "Shay! What the hell?" Cosima said panicking, "Oh merde" Delphine said confused. "Hello Cosima, I said you shouldn't run into me again, and as for you Frenchy this is my girlfriend so back off!" Shay said getting defensive. "Shay we are not dating, we haven't been for years, if you're not going to be on my side, let me go!" Cosima replied. "I'm afraid if I can't have you no one can" Shay raised her gun and Cosima was in the line of fire, a shot went off and Cosima looked down and seen no bleeding. She looked in front of her to see that Delphine is bleeding. She also seen shay run away as soon as she could. Cosima was crying so hard, she put her hands on Delphines cheeks and kissed her.

" _Cosima look at me, I have something important to tell you"_

" _Je T'amie"_

Translation:

French to English.

ma chérie - My darling

Enchanté - Pleased to meet you

Vous êtes si gentils – You're so sweet

Je T'amie – I love you

Oui – Yes

Merci – Thank you

Merde – Sh*t


End file.
